1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to securement clips, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved novelty clip apparatus wherein the same effects storage and aesthetic enhancement of the clip and its association with articles to be secured thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various clips in various configurations have been provided by the prior art to enhance the aesthetic appearance thereof. The prior art, however, has heretofore failed to set forth a clip arrangement as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same provides for an effective clip with an overlying extension jaw, wherein the extension jaw member includes a storage compartment therein as well as a clip receiving channel. Examples of prior art may be found in U.S. Design Pat. No. 232,987 to Matas; U.S. Design Pat. No. 175,981 to Rubeck; U.S. Design Pat. No. 155,983 to Freiler; U.S. Design Pat. No. 186,933 to Sapiro; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 135,753 to Graeter. The design patents are illustrative of various configurations of clips for ornamental purpose, but the prior art fails to provide the organization as provided by the instant invention of a securement clip with an overlying extension defining a length at least four times that of the upper jaw about which the extension member is secured.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved novelty clip apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.